You Wanna Do What!
by MoRack1122
Summary: A young girl will come into Tony and Ziva's lives that will later link them together for the rest of their lives. How will they deal with it all? Will they take it head on? Or will they back down when it gets hard? More TIVA too come in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Tony and Ziva took the front of the house. Just by the looks they were giving each other, they knew exactly what each other were saying. As they checked room by room, they had cleared the whole house, but one room. As they got near the last room, they could hear a soft weeping. They turned the corner they saw a young girl crouched over a body of an older man. She was holding his head, and whispering why.

Ziva slowly approached they girl. "Hi, my name is Ziva. What's your name?"

"Boss we got a body, and a girl." Tony called out.

"Morgan." The girl let out between cries.

"Well Morgan, will you come with me?"

"I don't want to leave my dad."

"I just need you to step away from him, you won't be leaving him, I promise." Ziva replied calmly.

Ziva healed out her hand, and helped the young girl up. Soon enough Gibbs and McGee had arrived and then were slowly calming down Morgan. They found out that her father was a marine, and that she had just gotten home from school and found him. Gunnery Sergeant Andy Baker. He had just made it home, and he had been shot and killed. Morgan was only 16, a sophomore. Had a lot of life ahead of her, and no dad.

"Next of kin?" Gibbs asked.

"There is none." Tony replied.

"She can stay with me." Ziva blurted out.

"Are you sure Ziver?" Gibbs reassured.

"Positive."

"Alright, get her out of here."

Ziva went and got Morgan, and they headed over to Morgan's house. Ziva explained to her that she would be staying with her until the case would be over. She also explained that she can stay as long as she wants so she doesn't have to go into foster care. The last thing she had to explain was she had to get everything that she wanted out of the house, because she did not know what would happen to the house. Morgan stayed strong, a true marine's daughter.

They entered the house and Ziva started to help her pack everything up. Ziva looked at the girl's room. The walls were red, and white with a big A painted on the wall, and her comforter had the same A's all over it.

"What's with all the A's?" Ziva asked.

"It's the A for University Of Alabama. I want to go there."

"I see you play sports too." Ziva smiled as she pointed to the wall full of trophies and medals.

"Yeah, I play softball, and volleyball. Softball is definitely my favorite.

"I can tell." She replied this time pointing at the wall of articles with her pitching in them.

Morgan looked up at Ziva and smiled. "Ziva?"

"Yeah?"

"I really appreciate this."

"Don't even worry about it."

"I got boxes!" Tony replied entering the room.

Tony and Ziva had been dating for almost a year now, and no one at the office has found out yet. A couple weeks ago they had just bought a small two bedroom, two bathroom house. Now they had someone to occupy the second bedroom.

"Morgan, Tony and I live together, so he'll be with us too."

"Are you to a thing?" Morgan asked hesitantly

They both smiled, "Yes, but do not tell Special Agent Gibbs ok?" Ziva winked.

"Got it." She replied with a smile.

Ziva looked at her watch, it was 8:30 p.m. and they had just finished. They packed everything into Tony's car, and headed to their house.

When they arrived they all unpacked Morgan's stuff into her new room. They even gave her her own bathroom. When they finally got everything unpacked, and it was all Morgan's room it was 11 o'clock. They left Morgan to go to sleep, and they proceeded into their bedroom.

"Tony?" Ziva said looking up at Tony.

"Yes sweet cheeks?"

"Let's adopt Morgan."

"You wanna do what?"

"I want to adopt her Tony." Ziva replied looking at Tony concerned.

"It's a little early don't you think?"

"She's a good kid Tony. And she has no one left. I feel for her."

"We'll talk about it more in the morning sweet checks." He replied kissing the top of her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Tony and Ziva awoke to a bone chilling scream. They both jumped from their beds, and ran to Morgan's room. They found her sitting up on the bed in the fetal position crying.

"Are you alright Morgan?" Ziva asked.

"I just had a nightmare, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" Ziva said to her

"Positive."

"I got this one sweet checks, you go back to sleep." Tony said to a tired Ziva

Tony walked over to Morgan's side, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You sure you're ok kid?" Tony asked wiping the tears from her face.

"I just really miss my dad."

"I know the feeling. When I was little, my mom died. I grew up with out her, and with a father who was never home."

"Daddy was all I had left. My mom died two years ago from breast cancer. Daddy tried to stay strong but it was hard, for the both of us."

"Well I'll tell ya this. You are welcome here as long as you'd like to be."

"Thanks Tony." She replied with a smile.

"Get some sleep." He said in a calming voice pushing her blonde hair from her face.

Tony was about to leave the room when he heard a faint voice. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Will, you...stay with me?"

Tony smiled and nodded. Morgan slid over in the bed, and made room for him. Tony climbed in and put his arm around her. My ran his hands over her hair until she finally fell asleep. He slid his arm from under her, and pulled the covers back over her. Before leaving the room Tony looked at the young girl sleeping. He could now see why Ziva wanted to adopt her. It all made sense now.

Tony looked at the clock as he climbed back into bed with Ziva. It was 5. He only had about another hour and he had to wake up again. He knew that Gibbs would be up, so once again he got out of bed, grabbed his car keys and headed over to Gibbs' house.

Gibbs was busy in his basement, when he heard his front door open. He thought of who it could be, and when he wasn't sure, he just waited to see who it was. He saw the Ohio State sweatpants, and knew it was Tony.

"Boss I have question."

"Yeah, DiNozzo."

"Ziva wants to adopt Morgan, and she wants to know what I think about it."

"I know you too are together DiNozzo."

"Wait what? How?"

"I overheard you guys talking about the house."

"I should've known that you would have found out..."

"So do you want to adopt the girl?"

"I don't think I'm ready for a kid boss. But then she had a nightmare this morning, and I sat with her and calmed her down. I felt like a dad. And it was nice."

"You're ready DiNozzo."

"But how do I know?"

"Did she fall asleep?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're ready."

"Boss one more question."

"I don't care if you two date."

"No that's not it, but nice to know boss. I'm happy-"

"DiNozzo, point to the question."

"Oh! Would you build Morgan some shelves? The girl has some many trophies."

"She's a hell of ball player."

"Thanks boss!" Tony replied before running back up the steps.

He made it back to the house by around 6. Ziva was already up, and Morgan was just getting up. Tony ran into the room to put on his casual friday apparel. A pair of jeans, and an Ohio State shirt.

"Where were you?" Ziva asked giving him a good morning kiss.

"I had to talk to Gibbs about some things."

"Like?"

"He knows, everything. I didn't even tell him and he knew."

"What? How?"

"It's Gibbs. And he agrees that we should."

"Good."

Morgan came out of her room, and was ready to go to.

"Good morning." She said with a smile.

"Morning." Ziva replied with a smile

"Am I going with you to work today?"

"Yes. If that's ok?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Special Agent Gibbs is making you shelves for all your trophies." Tony added with a smile.

"I'll be sure to thank him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

**Two weeks later...**

Ziva waited outside the school for Morgan as the kids flooded from the high school doors. Ziva smiled as she watched Morgan hug a guy that seemed to be her age. Morgan climbed in the car, and tossed her book bag in the back of the car.

"How was school?" Ziva asked the smiling young girl in her passenger seat.

"Good!"

"How's the boy?" Ziva asked with a wink.

"His name is Jake, he's my best friend. Nothing will ever come out of it."

Ziva laughed as she thought about her and Tony. Not too long ago she had thought herself that best friends and partners would all Tony and her would ever be. But then she thought of how they were now.

"Did you find anything out my dad's killer?"

Ziva paused, adding suspense, "Well...Morgan, I mean...we got him!"

"You had me scared for a second there. Did he tell you why?"

"Your father was about to unclose a major scandal that would get the man put in jail. So he did what he did. Your dad was being an honorable marine."

"Daddy always was...so what happens to me now?"

"Well you'll be placed in child services, then to a foster family. But Tony and I were talking, and if you want you can stay with us permanently?"

"You mean like adopt me?"

"Only if you want."

"Ziva, I couldn't ask for anything else."

"So you're saying yes?"

"I'm saying yes, mom." Morgan replied with a laugh.

**Well what do you think? Review! I will take constructive criticism! God bless. **

**MoRac**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follower (: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Tony and Ziva lay in their bed later that night thinking about Morgan's decision.

"I love you Zi."

"I love you too Tony." Ziva said with a tired smile.

"You know I was worried about all this. I didn't think that I was ready. But spending more time with her has made me think."

"Think about what Tony?"

"Where do you see us in a couple years?"

"At Morgan's graduation, with you by my side."

"Zi, do you want kids?"

"Well yes, of course I do."

"Tomorrow night I have a reservation for us. A nice Italian place, just you and me."

"You know Morgan takes her driver's test tomorrow right?"

"Yes, and she'll be fine. I'm getting her out of school at 1:30."

"I love being a parent Tony."

"Me too Zi, me too."

Xxxxxxxx

Ziva sat at her desk, checking her phone every two seconds. Gibbs thought it was quite comical considering how worried she was, when she herself was one of the worst drivers out there. Ziva checked her phone again and let a sigh. _They should be done by now._

"She's fine Ziver." Gibbs finally said with a small chuckle.

"I know, I just don't want her to fail."

The elevator dinged and Ziva whipped around to see who it was. _No one important. _Moments later it dinged again but this time she didn't bother to turn around because she figured it wasn't them. Ziva looked at Gibbs who was laughing, and then she looked up from her desk to see Morgan standing there with her license in her hand.

"Guess who's a license driver?"

Ziva jumped up and hugged her.

"As long as you don't drive like Ziva, you'll be ok." McGee said with a laugh.

"Got it Tim." Morgan replied with a smile.

"She drives nothing like Ziva trust me." Tony added.

"Ok, quit grabbing on my driving!"

"Picking. It's picking Zi." Tony chuckled correcting her with a smile.

Then they heard a familiar clunking coming from the corner elevator approaching the bull pen. Then when they saw her round the corner, they should have known that it was Abby.

"Did you pass?" She yelled

"With flying colors!" Morgan yelled back holding up her license.

"Yay!" Abby exclaimed hugging Morgan tight.

"Well? Did he ask yet?"

"Did who ask yet?" Tony demanded.

"Nothing to worry about. He's my best friend."

"Who's extremely cute?" Ziva added.

"We're just friends!" Morgan pleaded trying to hide that she was blushing.

"Well? Did he?" Abby asked.

"Yes!" Morgan finally let out.

Ziva and Abby attacked her in hugs as they went into to total girl talk. What was she going to wear, where were they going, and who was she going to do her hair, all of the above.

"DiNozzo."

"Yes boss?"

"Get your gun ready." Gibbs laughed taking another sip of his coffee.

This comment made the rest of the team burst into laughter, well except Tony.

"When is this date?" Tony asked

"Tomorrow night, and don't worry. I'll bring him here to meet my new family."

"Good," Tony replied fixing his suit. "I want to meet him."

Tony was quite conflicted, he really wasn't sure how to feel. He was happy that for her, but at the same time a little worried. He really didn't like the fact that she was going out on a date, with a boy that can drive. He remembers being 16; he knows what they really want. That's what worries him the most.

For the first in a long time Morgan felt as if she had a complete family. She was overjoyed to have this many people that she can trust to go to. The whole team was also pleased to have her to be called family. Most of the time they only have each other, it was nice to have a new member of the family added. They saw her as niece, and of course a daughter. They were one big happy family.

"Everyone, go home, have a night to yourselves." Gibbs said grabbing his coffee and heading for the elevator.

Xxxxxxxxx

At home Ziva was busy in Morgan's bathroom asking for advice. Ziva wanted this night to be perfect, and it was nice having another girl in the house to talk to. Morgan helped pick out her outfit, and accessories, while Ziva did her own hair and make-up.

Meanwhile Tony was busy in living room, on the couch sleeping. He had gotten ready, and was waiting on the couch for Ziva, when he fell asleep.

Ziva made sure everything was perfect, and then made her way into the living room. She smiled when she found Tony fast asleep on the couch.

"Tony, wake up my little hairy butt." Ziva cooed slowly waking him up.

Tony smiled as he opened his eyes to Ziva standing over him in a skinny black dress, and her hair just how he liked it. She looked stunning; he was just amazed on how she looked. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You look…breath taking." Tony said rising from the couch.

Tony took her hand and spun her around in a circle. "You don't look too bad yourself Mr. DiNozzo."

"Ziva, could you come here." Morgan called from the hallway.

"Be right back."

Ziva walked down the hallway towards Morgan's room to see her pacing up and down the hallway. _Something is up with her and Jake, _Ziva thought.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could go to Jake's? Just for a little?"

"Of course, just be home before us so Tony doesn't have a heart attack."

"Thanks." Morgan replied giving Ziva a hug.

Ziva smiled and walked back out to Tony, who was undressing her with his eyes. "Ready?" She asked grabbing her purse.

Tony nodded and they headed out the door. Tony opened up Ziva's car door, and helped her in. And then he retreated to his side of the car. They made small talk as they made their way to the restaurant hand in hand. Tony was so nervous, but so happy all at the same time. He wanted this to be perfect, so couldn't keep the smile off his face.

When they arrived Tony helped Ziva out of the car, and they walked hand in hand into the fancy Italian restaurant.

"Can I help you?" The young hostess asked

"I have a reservation for DiNozzo."

"Right this way."

Tony and Ziva followed the hostess to the back of the restaurant. They sat down at the table right beside a window. Ziva looked out the window to see a beautiful Christmas light display on their patio. The snow lightly falling down just made it even more beautiful.

"This place is gorgeous Tony."

"Why thank you my lady." He replied grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Tony just wanted to do what he had planned already it was eating him alive. He didn't want to wait any longer. He was so nervous, so kept tapping the small box in his pocket. Soon enough the waitress came and they ordered. Tony knew now that he had to wait until after they ate.

They made small talk about Morgan, work, where they would go for Christmas, if they world was really going to end, basically anything and everything. When the waitress finally took their plates away Tony knew that the time was now.

"Ziva, do you ever want to get married?"

"Yes, what girl doesn't?"

Tony stood up and took his wine glass in his hand and lightly tapped it to get everyone attention. "Everyone, I would like to make a toast to all the couple in here, may you be happy together forever. But I would like to make a special toast to the lady I am with." He replied taking a step closer to Ziva.

Ziva was in shock. She could not believe that Tony was doing this. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Ziva we have known each other forever, and we definitely have had our ups and downs but I mean it's been good times. I mean the undercover mission that was fun. But the best was seeing you in Somalia. I loved you so much, and I really couldn't live without you. I just want to get in the car and ride around with you forever. But this is what it comes down to," Tony paused and got down on one knee.

"Ziva, will you marry me?"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva looked at Tony flabbergasted. She couldn't believe he was doing this. It was so sweet. She couldn't believe that he had made it so public too. It was the nicest thing any man had every done for her, ever.

"Yes!" Ziva exclaimed.

Tony jumped up to hug her. He pulled apart, and slipped the huge diamond onto her finger. Ziva could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she hugged Tony tighter. The tears finally let loose when Tony and she pulled apart from each other, and their lips met in the middle.

"I love you Tony." Ziva said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Tony asked wiping more tears away from her face.

"I'm just so happy."

"Here's your phone back sir." Their waitress said as she set Tony's phone onto their table.

Ziva looked at Tony puzzled. _Why would she have his phone?_

"She took our picture. Wanna see it?"

Ziva nodded. Tony opened up his pictures, and turned it around for Ziva to see. The first one is Tony down on one knee, with Ziva having her hands over her face. The second one is Tony putting the ring on her finger. And the last one is them kissing.

"You are a genius Tony!"

"That's what I hear…" Tony replied with his million dollar smile.

Ziva took a picture of her ring and sent it to McGee, Abby and Morgan. Almost immediately she got three messages back.

_OMG! I knew he could do it! –Morgan_

_OMG! I knew you two were together! McGee owes me money… -Abby_

_Dammnit…now I owe Abby 100 bucks… -McGee_

"McLoser and Abby had a bet?"

"I guess so." Ziva chuckled

"Ready to go?"

Ziva nodded, and they headed out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived home, Morgan was also pulling in the driveway. Tony looked at his watch, 10:30. _Where could she have been?_ Ziva looked over at Tony who was contemplating something while starring at his watch. She laughed it off, and then headed for the house. Tony followed suit close behind the two girls.

"Where were you young lady?" Tony asked slipping off his shoes.

"I was at Jake's. We were studying." Morgan replied before heading for her room.

"Relax Tony." Ziva said laughing.

"I know what teenage boys want, that's what scares me the most."

"She's a smart girl. She won't do anything stupid."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning at work was nice. Team Gibbs had the weekend shift, but Tony and Ziva couldn't be happier. Ziva had arrived and there was a large bouquet of black roses sitting on her desk. Tony broke the news to Gibbs who of course had to look at the ring. Abby also came soon enough to examine the ring in person. McGee was the last to see, but was shocked at the size.

"Holy crap, it's huge!" McGee said staring on the ring.

"Oh my gosh! I am so happy for you guys!" Abby said hugging them both.

"Abby, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Abby asked on the edge of her seat.

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Abby yelled hugging Ziva again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the day went on Ziva wondered how Morgan was doing. She was sure that she was nervous. Ziva remembered Tony and her first date. She had spent hours upon hours getting ready. Ziva continued to go back when her phone vibrated bringing her back to reality. _One new message._

_I need help! Ah! Can I get ready in Abby's lab with you guys! I can't do this on my own! I am freaking out! –Morgan_

Ziva could tell from the message that she was indeed freaking out just as she did a year ago when Tony asked her out first.

_Sure, works slow anyway. –Ziva_

In no time at all the elevator dinged and the frantic girl was ready to get all dolled up with the help of her aunt and new mom. She had three huge bags with her; one full of clothes, one full of make-up, and another full of stuff for her hair.

"Ready?" Ziva asked.

"More than ready!" Morgan replied.

They grabbed the three bags and headed down to Abby's lab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a matter of three hours the girls had completely made over Morgan. She looked like a completely different girl. Morgan was wearing a white sweater with a zebra print scarf, and a black jacket, with her jeggings and black Ugg boots. She had her hair curled softly, and her makeup done to perfection.

"I guess I should go get Jake." She replied looking at herself in the mirror.

"Let's go show Tony, Gibbs and McGee!" Abby said running to the elevator.

They made their way up the elevator going over all possible scenarios and what to do if they happened. Morgan was nervous, like shaking in her boots nervous. She had Ziva had one thing for sure in common, they wanted to make their fantasies come true when it came to dates. Morgan liked control too; she liked knowing what was going to happen next. Jake had complete control tonight, and that was something that she didn't like.

When the elevator opened the made their way into the bullpen hiding Morgan from Tony, McGee and Gibbs. Ziva and Abby stood in front of Gibbs desk smiling waiting for the boys to react.

"Well? Are you going to show us?" Tony asked smiling impatiently

The girls nodded and parted sides to show the boys Morgan. Tony just looked at her in amazement. There is a big difference between the ball player and the woman that stood in front of him at that given second. All Gibbs was thinking about was that Tony was going to have his hands full with a gorgeous girl like her.

"Well….How do I look?" Morgan asked self consciously

"Beautiful." Tony smiled.

Morgan smiled back at Tony and gave him a hug.

"Well it's getting about that time, you better go get Jake." Ziva said hanging her Morgan's car keys and bags.

"I'll be back in ten!" Morgan said heading quickly for the elevator.

The team all sat at their desk and waited impatiently to finally meet the boy that had stole their new girls heart.

**Sorry it took so long to put up! I totally forgot about his! Well, enjoy!**


End file.
